


IDFC

by Weaselandcherry



Series: I Like Me Better [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Makeup, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselandcherry/pseuds/Weaselandcherry
Summary: Jumin and Jihyun's relationship had the devotion and loyalty that would make any crime affiliate or marriage burn with envy. So, to say MC wasn’t at all confused and befuddled when Jihyun told her to keep the knowledge about his father being back in town a secret from Jumin would have been an understatement.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & V | Kim Jihyun, Jumin Han & V, V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: I Like Me Better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	IDFC

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!!(-for those of you who follow me, lol) I had this sitting on my computer for a year, and it was almost done, heh, only needed like 350 words... so, while I was sick for a period in bed, I finished it up. Don't hate me too much, I'll get around to writing for CFTC soon! I leave for holiday next week, so it's all good :)  
I hope you enjoy! This follows in the same AU as [Differences of Opinion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949112) but can be read separately. I am going to group them together officially now, though.  


Han Jumin. The next CEO in line and son of a man who owned one of Korea’s number one business conglomerates. Otherwise known as ‘former boss’ and ‘Mr.H-Jumin’ to Jaehee. Otherwise known as ‘Elly’s mom’ and ‘walking bank account’ to Saeyoung. Otherwise known as ‘a man of efficiency’ to Saeran, or to Zen, who previously knew the man as ‘Trust Fund Kid’, which was now shelved after a heartfelt conversation and was immediately substituted, was now known as ‘Cat Mom’.

To Jihyun, Han Jumin was his best friend. To MC, he was known as Jihyun’s logical half.

Even though the two said that they were each other’s bestest of friends, it was fairly obvious that their bond ran deeper than what was shown. The closest thing she could come to define them as were brothers, soulmates more accurately. It was a bonded relationship she, herself, aspired to have one day with someone who was or was not Jihyun.

If Jumin caught wind that Jihyun needed him, he’d clear his schedule. If Jihyun found out his friend was in distress, he’d drop everything he was doing, and if Jumin heard that the photographer was in danger, he’d go to the ends of the earth to protect him, no questions asked.

Yoosung and Zen always thought their relationship was a bit weird, maybe even a bit too selfish given that MC was supposedly expected to be Jihyun’s “number one”, but MC didn’t mind.

She knew she would probably never understand the world that they built for the two of them, and she was content with that.

In fact, she even encouraged their closeness. She rather not come between two extremely close friends. She rather have Jihyun talk to Jumin than talk to no one at all, and she rather have Jumin talk to Jihyun than talk to Elizabeth the 3rd because she thought talking to a cat was a tad sad.

Much to her amusement, Zen and Jaehee always got baffled whenever she made jokes about how Jihyun and Jumin were going to elope one day or how Jihyun was going to abandon her at the altar to be with Jumin. Zen would respond with a typical “that guy doesn’t deserve someone like Jihyun”, and Jaehee’s usual ‘please stop saying stuff like this, MC- he’s your boyfriend’ always got her grinning with mischief.

Yoosung and Saeyoung on the other hand had no problem encouraging her. She knew they were both suckers for a good forbidden romance.

The two males had the devotion and loyalty that would make any crime affiliate or marriage burn with envy.

So, to say MC wasn’t at all confused and befuddled when Jihyun told her to keep the knowledge about his father being back in town a secret from Jumin would have been an understatement.

“It’s not so much as a secret…” He shifted his eyes.

“Kim Jihyun,” she started, eyes narrowing the smallest of fractions. “Don’t try to paint a leopard’s spots,” she chided. “You’re telling me to omit the truth from a human lie detector. You know I’m supposed to have dinner with him on Friday, right?” Her eyes searched for his. At first, she was tempted to reach across the table to force his eyes on her, it was becoming such a pain, but then he slowly met hers.

“Sorry… I know I’m not explaining myself accurately…”

“Or at all.” She folded her arms. “What’s going on? Have you even spoken with your dad since…” MC trailed off.

The last time she knew of Jihyun and his father speaking was when Jihyun had returned from his long travels.

She had accidentally gotten to hear that conversation... It was only a bit, but that much was all she needed to know of how strained and forceful the father-son relationship was.

“We had… talked once more since.” She rose a brow to that new information but refrained from interrogating the details from him. If his quiet voice was anything to go off of, the conversation didn’t go well.

“It’s been a while. Why’s he coming back to Korea now? Business?”

“Something like that.” He answered vaguely, finger idly tracing the design on his wine glass. Her eyes trailed along with his finger.

“Well, it’s no wonder you asked me to pick up wine on my way here,” she muttered. She had thought it strange when she had gotten his message after work but paid no mind to it. He rarely drank alone, though he wasn't averse to it.

“I thank you for that as well.” Jihyun smiled sweetly at her. Her face flushed the slightest of pinks.

“Yeah, no problem.” She turned her head in embarrassment of what one smile could do to her, “Next time you wanna drink though, go do it at Jumin’s.”

“But this is my apartment,” he muttered into his glass, a small half smile present as he kept eye contact over the edge of his glass.

“Yeah but I’m here,” she pouted.   
“I know how much you hate the smell of wine. I’ll be mindful next time.” He grinned.

“But seriously,” she looked back towards him, unfolding her arms and instead crossing them over the table, “Don’t think that pretty smile of yours can distract me.” Teal eyes glittered and head tilted.  
  
“You think my smile’s pretty?”  
  
“Augh, Ji- _ Hyun _ . I’m serious,” she held out an open hand across the table, waiting for Jihyun’s own. He sighed and loosely gripped her fingers. “I think you’ve come a long way in regards to keeping secrets that don’t need to be kept. I’d hate for you to start back at it. It may not seem that big of a deal now, but it’s easy to progress. If you feel some sort of way about Jumin knowing your dad’s in town, then just tell him. This is Jumin we’re talking about, nothing’s personal.”

She knew she had gotten across to him, but it looked as if Jihyun wasn’t quite ready to accept a change in his decision just yet. It was typical V stubbornness that made MC want to smack her head against a pole.

* * *

MC flattened out the non-existent wrinkles in her dress one last time before heading into the fine dining establishment Jumin had picked out.

Last time, MC had picked out where to eat.

She had taken the liberty to invite him to one of the few authentic Mexican restaurants in her district. After Jumin got over how shoddy the place looked and how shady the area seemed at night, he had actually started to appreciate the hole in the wall.

MC always tried to support the small mom and pop shops around where she lived. On more than a few occasions, Jumin and she had intense debates on the execution of capitalism and the resulting decrease in small businesses. Nowadays, they were quick to get shut down from the other members. Yoosung complained about how he couldn’t understand anything, and Zen always stated how it smelt like “BS” in the chatroom.

Ignoring the bowing hostess in the entrance of the restaurant, MC surveyed the room until her eyes landed on a familiar tall and lean form near the corner of the dimly lit room.

“Jumin!” She grinned, clasping both of his shoulders from behind. He hardly flinched.

“MC,” he addressed in that smooth voice of his that she always liked.

The first few times she had eaten with Jumin, he had insisted that he pulled out the chair for her. She appreciated the gesture but was uncomfortable with anyone doing something like that for her. It took her pulling out Jumin’s chair for him to finally get it. Though, she was never really sure if he understood her point or not because Jumin claimed that he was quite used to gestures like that, but he ultimately gave up, thankfully.

“It’s good to see you arrived here safely.”  
  
“Yeah, was a bit cold out.” She tucked a fly strand of hair behind her ear and shrugged off her jacket.

He frowned. “It is supposed to drop 2.6 degrees in the next hour. Driver Kim will drive you home after our meal.”  
  
“No, no, Jumin! It’s not a problem, really.” She chuckled nervously. “I declined your first offer in the first place. A little cold never hurt anyone-” As she finished her statement, MC could see the other’s gears clicking into place for a rebuttal, but she cut him off just when his mouth opened, “Nope, no, no, no, Jumin! That’s just a figure of speech.” She held up a hand in exasperation.

He nodded. “If that's what you wish.”

A waiter then came by their table with an introduction and wine that she guess Jumin had asked for prior to her arrival. She politely raised a hand when the waiter moved to pour her a glass and asked for water with lemon on the side. She ignored the smell of his beverage, not feeling she could complain considering her moral dilemma.

“So, I take it you've been here before? What's good?”

“Hm, your palate is still a bit immature.” She frowned at that but said nothing and proceeded to stare at the menu, thankful she could actually read this one. “I would suggest the weißer Käze risotto or perhaps their fried tofu if you are still insistent on losing weight.” She waved off his last statement, her eyes never leaving the menu.

The young man from before was quick to come back and place her glass down along with a small plate of lemon slices and a cold pitcher of water. She provided him a grateful smile and returned her attention to the menu in her hands.

“Nah, gave up on that weeks ago. Their tofu isn’t gross or anything, is it?”

“I don't know what you mean by ‘gross’, but if it helps, it looks like those balls of fried chicken that were popped like corn that one time.”

MC pursed her lips together, her poor attempt to not laugh at the guy. “You mean _popcorn_ _chicken_?”

“Correct.”

“Okay, it's settled. I'll have that.” She grinned and reached out to squeeze a lemon into her water then proceeded to stir it around with her straw before taking a small sip.

“I informed my chef after our outing that one evening, and he started having a fit and restricted my calorie and sodium intake for the rest of the week.” The corners of his lips tugged into what Jumin considered a frown.

“Really? But people eat foods like that all the time.”

“I took it upon myself to research, and do you know how many calories coincide in these tiny pieces of chicken?”

“Too much,” she wryly muttered and lazily stirred her drink while watching one of the seeds she accidentally let slip by swirl around with the ice cubes.

“Exactly twenty-two calories per piece.”

Her eyes shot open and leaned in shocked. “That's it!?”

“That's it?” He repeated flatly. “It's no wonder you couldn't lose weight.”

“Hey!” Her face scrunched up knowing Jumin was exactly right. “Not my fault they taste so good.”

“That is also true,” he agreed with a simple nod of his head.

“Next time, I'll take you to this smoothie place.”

“Smoothie?”

“Yeah!” She sat up in her seat, excitedly. “They make smoothies there that are supposed to replace one meal, so it's like drinking your food instead of eating it.”

“Ah, I see. I once had to do that. It was recommended by my personal trainer. The taste was…”

“Gross?” she supplied. MC saw the twitching of his lips before Jumin tried to hide them behind a smooth sip of his wine.

“Yes.”

“Well, don't worry about these! They taste super good. I'm sure someone with even your golden palate would agree,” she teased.

Their dinner was nice, and as always, she always enjoyed her talks with Jumin. She always learned something new whenever she hung out with him, and he always discovered something new about the “commoner life”. She tried to be as patient as she could with him during those times, but sometimes it was just so absurdly funny, she couldn’t help but laugh about it in the group chat.

This time, she had the privilege of informing Jumin about cat cafes, and he explained to her the benefits of keeping an annual tie chart.

“I’d gladly pick out a tie for you whenever you’d like, Jumin! I could even come over and set them out for you. We could go weekly or even monthly, and I can arrange them to where you can have different options depending on events or mood- but not too many to where you would feel overwhelmed.”

“Hmm…” he inwardly debated on a sip of his wine. “I might have to take you up on that offer, MC. Sometimes Elizabeth the 3rd assists me, but even there is so much she can do.”  
  
“Elizabeth the 3rd?”  
  
“I have been no stranger to coming home with certain ties ripped to shreds.”

A surprised snort came from her, and she lifted a hand to her mouth to stifle her amusement, “Oh, pfft, I see. Are you sure it wasn’t because she was bored because you were at work the whole day?”  
  
“I was on the fence about keeping those myself, so I doubt it. It is just like her to read my mind. Though, you have brought up an alarming possibility. I shall have someone look into the best cat toys to free Elizabeth the 3rd of her boredom for when I am away at long durations.”  
  
“You’re such a good owner.” She giggled.

“If you wouldn’t mind, I think I will be in need of your services soon. I have an important meeting coming up.”  
  
“Oh?” She tilted her head and stuck a fork into the last bit of her tofu. “May I ask with who?”  
  
“Sure, it is no big secret to you, Jihyun’s father.”  
  
Her face faltered. “Hi-his dad?” she stuttered, lamely. She didn’t know that and wondered if Jihyun did.

“Yes. I don’t know why you sound so surprised. I assumed Jihyun would have told you by now.”   
“Yeah!” MC squeaked out.

She really didn’t want Jihyun’s father to be the topic of conversation when talking to Jumin during their dinner. She had almost believed that she had gotten off scot free- that he hadn’t accidentally forced it from her or caught a whiff of her holding back, yet here they were, chatting about the guy.

Changing the subject so abruptly would only cause suspicion, too.

She crossed her fingers briefly under the table before lifting her drinking glass to her lips.

She just knew Jumin was going to find out about her knowing before he did. She wasn’t sure how he’d figure it out or when, but she knew he’d definitely uncover the truth, especially the part about Jihyun’s hesitancy.

“When are you free to come over? I believe anytime after five given your previous history of availability?” It didn’t even surprise her that he had been keeping tabs so meticulously. It was just a Jumin thing. He probably had his assistant or someone else in a department create some elaborate chart on the other members and her.

“Can’t, uhm,” she paused. MC couldn’t just flat out decline after offering up her services. That would only raise more red flags against her. She really needed to make up an excuse, but her brain just would not work with her today, and she completely blamed Jumin and Jihyun.

Jumin was not an easy man to lie to, but other times she had at least had a fair chance of getting by his nose. Though, in this situation, she found herself almost caught in the middle of Jihyun and Jumin’s friendship, and she hated it.

She had never lied to Jumin about something involving Jihyun, and it was seriously testing her reaction time. So far, she was failing miserably.

“I, uh, I can’t?”  
  
“Can’t? You have plans, I see. It is no problem, what other time are you free?”  
  
“Can’t you just… ask Elizabeth the 3rd this one last time?”  
  
“I cannot. Elizabeth the 3rd is having her monthly grooming before my appointment.”  
  
She sweated. “All day?”

“A day and a half. Her appointment does not only pertain to her grooming but also her spa treatment.”

MC sputtered on her water. She raised a hand to her mouth to cough. “ _ Spa treatment _ ?” she croaked and took a shaky gulp of her water.

“Yes. I don't want her stress levels to get too high. She should only live a good and carefree life.”

“I think I wanna be Elizabeth the 3rd right now,” she bit out wryly under her breath.

“As you should,” MC’s gaze snapped up, not expecting Jumin to have heard her. “It would be an honor to become a cat as elegant and pristine as her,” he murmured and swirled his wine, eyeing it with a far away look in his eyes. “Anyway, I do not see the issue?” He rose a perfectly curved brow.

She swallowed thickly.

“Well… you see. I,” she cleared her throat, but before she could dig her hole any deeper, Jumin interrupted with, “Is there something wrong?”

“No! No problem at all!”

“Really…? Perhaps your increase in octave and use of incoherent sounds are just my imagination then,” he muttered. She narrowed her eyes at his feigned wonder. His sarcasm did not help her jittery nerves.

“Nope. Nothing at all, Jumin,” she responded as casually as she could.

“First Jihyun and now you…” her ears perked, “I'd say your strange behavior started after I mentioned my meeting with Jihyun’s father.” He looked her in the eyes with his own cool colored ones. “Is it true that he bothers you?”

“I mean… I hardly know the man let alone enough to judge him.”

“Then maybe you are worried about Jihyun meeting up with him.”

Her brows dove in towards each other. “Huh? Are they seeing each other while he's in town?”

Jumin didn't say anything to that. It seemed as if he was planning on having selective hearing during this conversation of theirs.

“If it’s not that… then what else could it be?” His head ticked ten degrees to the left. The movement was minuscule, but MC caught it.

He was trying to play on her nervousness by throwing her a bunch of questions she couldn't really answer or not answer without digging a grave, and he  _ knew _ that caused her to get flustered and tended to make her babble.

“It’s not that! Not at all, I mean, Jihyun’s dad may be a bit cold, but that doesn't necessarily mean I don't like him. In fact, when Jihyun told me he was in town Monday, I encouraged him to reach out to his father while he was here.” She nodded, satisfied, until she saw how those CEO eyes bore into her own. What did she say wrong?

“Monday...” It wasn't a question, more of an outspoken confirmation of MC’s own words, and she immediately kicked herself for being too detailed with stories. “I have only recently been told of his father being in town.”

“Recently?” She inquired in a small voice.

“Today.” MC cringed at his flat tone. “Did you by chance find out before Jihyun?”

She frowned, guilty. “No.” She scratched her arm, trying to distract herself from the look of hurt that would crossover Jumin’s face any minute.

“Was it Jihyun who told you?”

“Yeah...”

“Did he… forget to inform me?” It was an odd question from the male and with one look, MC knew that they both knew what he was getting at. Jihyun didn't just “forget” important things like that especially when it came to the people whom he deemed were precious in his life. They both knew his track record when it came to omitting truths and lying to prevent hurt feelings.

“I-I’m sorry, Jumin!” she blurted. “I told him to tell you but he-” she clamped her mouth shut. Was she crazy or what? She couldn't just say Jihyun didn't inform him because he didn't want Jumin to know. She wouldn't add salt onto a fresh wound.

Jumin said nothing though and only motioned to the waiter for more wine.

His fingers were quick to fondle the stem of the glass. The deep red wine moved in loose movement inside the glass. Jumin wasn't drinking it anymore, more like playing with it.

“There’s…” MC faltered in words for a second, trying to think of the best way to phrase what she was about to say. “There’s a  _ reason _ .”  
  
“There are always reasons why V keeps things.” MC winced at Jihyun’s public name.

Ever since the whole Rika fiasco, the photographer had insisted on being called Jihyun, his birth name. He wanted to abandon the name V altogether, but he had already established his career with the name. It was a difficult title to shake, so he normally didn’t mind the pseudonym for appearances and work related purposes, but he really enforced the name change on all the other members.

It took a while for certain people to adapt- namely Yoosung and Zen- but most people were understanding and on-board; they all encouraged and supported Jihyun’s self-discovery journey.

MC only reserved the name V for Jihyun when she noticed he was defaulting into his safety net of omitting and keeping things hidden.

One simple “V” from her and he would be quick to reevaluate his situation. The simple letter transformed into a sort of a code word; not much was said but plenty was implied.

It was her way of communicating with him, and he always appreciated the warnings he got, as embarrassed as he would be to get called out.

Jumin was one of the only ones who had no problem from the start at calling Jihyun by his preferred name. Even MC had slipped more than a handful of times for the first few months. So, Jumin openly and voluntarily saying V instead of Jihyun took MC by surprise.

She doubted he did it by accident. Jumin was a very calculative man and spoke things internally multiple times before saying them aloud. So, she couldn't believe it when he said the pseudonym.

Jumin was taking _a_ _dig_ at Jihyun.

“H-hey, that’s no way to be…” She soon found her voice trailing off when she got shot down by faded browns. They were so void and expressionless, more so than ever, and her heart immediately went out to him.

She knew about Jumin and V’s various close calls of falling out. Mint eye… the Christmas party… The second one had shocked her the most.

It was all too obvious to her that Jumin had struggled to maintain his close knitted friendship with Jihyun after Rika’s “death” especially after her sudden appearance; no matter how much he claimed to have an unwavering trust in his friend. It was a difficult situation to maneuver about when there were so many secrets.

Inevitably, back then, she always found herself cutting Jumin slack when he was extremely stressed and came off to be too much of a jerk for the other RFA members. She knew they couldn’t see how much he was truly hurting inside from being left out in the wind blindfolded, and that was okay.

MC wasn’t fond of confrontation, and she figured she could just become that beacon of friendliness and empathy for Jumin until his relationship went back on track.

Well, that last part took a while to happen. All of the minute cracks that had formed over months and months had finally formed into one giant schism, and it took a lot of making up and time to recover from. Though, now, MC had thought for a while that everything was back to normal with them- or should she say their relationship was stronger than ever but…

Her eyes softened at his guarded ones. Just as she was about to speak, a familiar tenor called out, “Jumin!” She leaned to the right to get a better look behind Jumin at the casually dressed figure getting closer in their direction.

Was that really  _ Jihyun _ ?

She frowned in confusion as to why he would interrupt her dinner. Knowing Jihyun, he would only do so if it was important, and that got her worried.

“Sorry I’m late. There was a bad accident. Did you get my messages?” He stopped in front of the square table and settled between the both of them with a small smile, but it quickly faded once his blues settled on his friend’s cold face. “Jumin? What’s wrong?”

“Jihyun…?” she called out hesitantly. Why was he saying he was late? She was seriously missing something here. “What are you doing here?” she questioned.

“Ah…” He looked in her direction nervously. “I-”  
  
“Jihyun expressed how he would’ve liked to join us for dessert. I thought he had informed you. Though, it seems as if this is one more thing he chose to hide.”

MC was seriously getting uncomfortable. Fast. Between Jihyun’s flinching and edgy, antsy ‘on-his-toes’ attitude and Jumin’s stoic attitude and him not even sparing his friend a glance while he spoke, it all was enough for her to wish she could just run out of the restaurant.

“Jumin…” Jihyun’s face twisted into guilt and confusion.

“Wait, wait before that.” She looked at the photographer, catching his eyes as she spoke. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”  
  
“I… um,” he shifted his eyes, “I forgot.” His face reddened.  
  
“Jihyun,” she warned.  
  
“I-I promise, I did! I was going to call last night, but it got late. Then I was going to message you after I got done with my theory studies, but then I fell asleep, and then this morning-”  
  
“Okay, okay.” She raised a hand up. It seemed like he wasn’t lying, and she knew he had a very fickle memory when it came to the simple things. MC couldn’t count how many times in the past she had told him to pick something up from the convenience store on his way over and yet always arrived at her doorstep empty handed. “It’s fine.” She nodded, hopefully assuring the male enough to calm his nerves a bit.

Jihyun pressed his lips together, and she could feel it on her skin, the sorry about to spill from his lips, but she shook her head and patted his hand softly before pulling away.

Her lips twisted as she found herself staring once more at the silent brunet.

Jumin sipped his wine so coolly, as if he were alone, relaxed at the beach. It almost irritated her that he was trying to act as if what Jihyun did, did not hurt him. He even had the chance to confront his friend about it, but instead, he was pretending as if Jihyun didn’t exist, and that was so un-Jumin-like.

So, of course, it was Jihyun who was first to break the silence. “Jumin. Is everything okay?” The photographer leaned in the smallest of fractions.

“No,” Jumin simply replied.

Jihyun’s tongue darted out and licked his lips, eyes quick to share a look with her. She sighed at the lack of progress and spoke up in his stead.

“Jumin’s… well, I… let it slip about your father.”

“Oh,” was Jihyun’s simple response and his face fell, but he recovered quickly. “Right… that is part of the reason why I came.”

“Part?” she inquired.

“Uhm… I like their parfaits here.” He sheepishly let out a chuckle, and MC had half a mind to not bang her head on the table right then and there. Sometimes Jihyun had the worst sense of humor; he was drier that Jumin at times, and that was saying something.

“Jihyun, not the time,” she deadpanned, eyes strict.

“R-right.” He chuckled weakly once more and began to twist one of the ends of his scarf.

It distracted MC long enough to think about how Jihyun was just going to go home and iron it before going to bed, never the one to leave something wrinkled. It was one of the many peculiarities about him that she found entertaining and endearing.

“ _ Hey _ ,” MC called out rudely, her voice directed at both males. The tone in her voice intrigued Jumin enough to look in her direction and scared Jihyun enough to not dare ignore her. “Isn’t it usually someone’s job to be the bigger person in these types of situations?” She pressed them with a withering look. “I expected better from the both of you, but if I have to play  _ referee _ to a couple of thirty year old men…” Lips pursed, the sour expression was quick to take over other areas of her face.

Jumin scoffed and placed his glass down with a careful touch. “I am twenty-eight.”  
  
“Seconded…” Jihyun meekly chimed in after Jumin.

“Are you guys serious right now?” She glared hard at the two idiots in front of her. “Talk it out. Now.”

The photographer’s response was a tiny cough over his shoulder. She figured he was still trying to buy a few more seconds. Luckily for him Jumin stepped in.

“MC is right.” Jumin’s head turned to face his friend. “Let’s not be childish.”

“Yeah,” the other nodded numbly, “To be honest- I… I found out about my father coming to Korea on Monday. I’m sorry. I didn’t tell you at first because,” he took a moment, “I didn’t want you to know.”  
  
“Didn’t want me to know.”  
  
“I found out about him arranging a meeting between the two of you yesterday, which was why I called to tell you last evening.”

“You told MC but did not want to tell me. You only told me this because it was inevitable.” It sounded as if Jumin was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of Jihyun not wanting him to know something. It took an extra second for his brain to stop functioning, and he gave up trying to think of an adequate reason. “I don’t understand,” he admitted, plainly.

“Well…” Jihyun glanced down at his fidgeting fingers and plopped them on his lap before continuing. “I didn’t want you to know because… I didn’t want… to...” The words just weren’t coming out right in Jihyun’s opinion, and MC could see him struggling to find the right words to explain how he felt but was coming up short.

She watched as he lifted a hand to his face and brushed his bangs behind his ear, a more wavy piece of hair swayed back onto his face.

“Being your friend for many years, I know family is very precious to you, Jumin. At times, I find myself wishing I had such a relationship with my father as you do with yours but things are different. Ever since my mother,” he paused staring hard at the pearl colored tablecloth, eyes unintentionally narrowing.

“There is no reason to talk about things that make you uncomfortable,” Jumin supplied.

“No,” Jihyun shook his head lightly, “It is important for you to know… When my mother died, it caused a series of ripples. I no longer felt I was under a fog and seeking out painting and photography was the light that guided me back to shore, the one place my mother was attempting to guide me to herself. My father is different from my mother in many aspects... so it was no real shock to me that my choices greatly conflicted with how he felt.

“I was so focused on myself and nourishing the gift I was encouraged to accept that I neglected the relationship with my father. I don’t think I ever realized how far we drifted apart until I got engaged to Rika. By then… I thought it was too late to fix things. It came to a point where I was so aware of the issue, but I didn’t know how to address it with my father. I tried… after taking the time to accept myself, but it didn’t…” Jihyun sighed, eyes fading off with a distant look.

“It seems I have overstepped then,” the brunet declared, wine long forgotten during his friend’s heart-to-heart. “I’m afraid I made plans without your prior knowledge for both our fathers and us to attend dinner.” Jihyun’s mouth opened slightly then closed, blues conflicted on how to feel with the new news.

“I don’t know if that was best, Jumin,” he meekly disagreed, and a small apologetic grimace broke over his picturesque face.

“I see this now. I apologize for not asking your opinion on how you felt about the situation. I shall cancel the meeting then.”  
  
“Um!” Jihyun interjected, biting his bottom lip in hesitancy. “Actually... maybe it would be best to keep it.”

“You want to attend? Are you sure?”

“I…” His gaze slid to MC, and she provided a supportive smile. “I wish to, yes. When is the dinner?”

“Sunday.”  
  
Jihyun wryly smiled. “When were you planning on telling me?”  
  
“Tonight.”  
  
“Were you so sure I’d come?”

“When am I not sure?”

MC couldn’t help but smile when Jihyun laughed good-naturedly, glad to finally see the two of them back to normal.

“Then I will speak with my father in person tomorrow. It’s about time I sat down with him and tried to amend things in a more serious manner.”  
  
“I am-”  
  
MC clapped, cutting Jumin off. “Aw, I’m so happy for you guys!” she exclaimed feeling a burning gaze on her. “And I’m proud of you, Jihyun.” She glanced in his direction with a hand over turned on the table. He took his cue and slid his hand on top of hers and squeezed lightly.

“Thank you for your support.”  
  
“Can we eat dessert now? Do they have Tiramisu here?”

“I believe so,” Jumin answered.

“Their crème brûlée is delicious,” Jihyun prompted.

“I doubt any crème brûlée I eat will top the one I ate at that one restaurant. What was it called again?” She hummed. “Bon wheat, something like that?”

Jihyun cocked a brow. “Bon what?”

“You mean  _ Bonne Nuit _ . Your guess wasn't even close,” Jumin spoke in a matter-of-fact tone and sipped his beverage.

“Yeah, yeah, I could never understand French anyway.”

“Bonne Nuit is where our dinner will be held,” the company heir informed the other male.

“ _ What _ ? How lucky, Jihyun! A free dinner with Jumin,  _ and _ the best crème brûlée ever? Count me in!” She joked.  
  
“Of course!” Jihyun agreed, and the legitimacy in his voice took MC off guard.

“ _ What _ ?” Jumin dryly spoke up with a barely visible grimace.

“I think it would be nice for MC to join us.” The smile aimed at her made the objection that ran on the tip of her tongue turn to putty, but with one glance at the other party, she took it Jumin had no qualms stating his opinion as usual and was resistant to the charm that was Jihyun tonight.

“This dinner is supposed to be for the four of us to catch up. I fail to see the point of MC’s presence.”  
  
“Jumin, don’t be rude,” the photographer reprimanded.

“No, Jihyun, it’s fine,” she flippantly held a hand up, “Jumin does have a point. Isn’t this your guys’ thing? I shouldn’t intrude.”  
  
“I agree.” Jumin nodded. The teal man looked at his friend with a downturn of lips that could technically be called a frown.

“MC is a huge part of my life, so of course it makes sense that she come along,” he insisted. The narrowing of eyes on Jumin’s part was basically as close as he could get to a withering glare, but the effect was still the same. In that moment, she felt like one of his signatories that she had always heard horror stories about from Jaehee.

MC couldn’t remember if she had ever been looked at that intensely before.

And Zen said that Jumin was an emotionless robot? She’d like for him to have that exact look directed his way and say the same afterwards.

It was strange to her though, she couldn’t help but get lost in her own thoughts as the two men in front of her bickered back and forth. Maybe it was because the dinners they had were supposed to be for family only, but Jumin treated her as such, firm that Jihyun and she were going to stay together forever, and quite honestly, she assessed that Jumin thought very highly of their harmonious relationship. It was a far cry from what he had been subjected to at a young age and even now because of his father’s whimsical and fickle affections- which made his apparent bitterness about her accompaniment all the more peculiar…

She hesitated in her thoughts when a sudden remembrance flashed in her brain.

_ No way _ .

A sputter of laughter bubbled up from her throat, and she was a second too late to stop it from being heard, and now, she had the attention of the two sitting in front of her.

“There is nothing amusing here,” Jumin proclaimed. His seriousness on the subject intensified her feelings and additionally confirmed her suspicions.

It all was starting to make sense.

The out of character behavior, the more than normal level of stubbornness, and the crabby disagreeableness ever since Jumin became privy to the fact that  _ she knew something over him _ led her to the most obvious of conclusions, and she kicked herself for not seeing it sooner.

Han Jumin was jealous.

Memories of when she first joined the organization flooded back. MC forgot that she had gotten the feeling back then as well. Jihyun and she got along pretty quickly back then, and due to their uniquely shared situation, they were fast to trust one another. MC specifically remembered one instance when she noticed Jumin being particularly accusatory, saying how Jihyun’s interest in her was “unusual”. She too joked back then, asking if Jumin was jealous. Though, as expected, his response was a negative; Jihyun too claimed that he had “never been jealous either”. She didn't expect anything less from the both of them anyway. Jumin was too practical and compartmental, and Jihyun was just too… nice and trusting. Though, now everything made sense when she plugged it in.

As shocking as the idea made her feel at first, perhaps, she thought, it wasn't all too abrupt. Jihyun was Jumin’s only close friend. Even though he had relations with everyone else in the RFA, it seemed as if Jihyun was on a different level from the rest of them, something Zen and Saeyoung didn't truly get, even after all that had conspired. The fear of possibly being demoted in Jihyun’s book must have settled wrong in the young businessman. No one wanted a close friend to start picking their significant other over them.

She could relate to that. She too had more than one of those situations arise in her past. In the end, even good friendships eventually severed due to the conflicting emotion Jumin was probably now struggling with. She sympathized with the guy because of course Jumin wouldn't even know how to identify if he was jealous or not.

But he was.

He was jealous of his best friend’s girlfriend, and by gosh, she wanted to talk to someone about it over the chatroom, preferably Yoosung or Saeyoung. Zen would usually be the first person to go to when she wanted good, harmless gossip, Jaehee more reluctant to do so when it involved members, but MC always refrained when it involved Jumin- especially when it was in the same sentence as “feelings” or any variant of the word. Though, in some instances, she found that Saeyoung was just as bad or even worse than the albino actor. Yoosung was always the much safer option.

She never told group members to hurt Jumin, but she shared because she thought it was pretty darn hilarious yet also adorable when Jumin was out of his element. It was almost as if he reverted back to being a toddler, and she ended up giving talks to help the poor guy understand and work through things.

Jumin’s declaration of “I’ve never felt jealous, so I wonder what kind of feeling it is” rang out in her head as she smirked triumphantly at the oblivious duo.

“Jumin,” she sung out teasingly. “I don’t think I ever pegged you as the jealous type.” She raised her brows up and down multiple times as she leaned forward and cradled her chin in a hand.

He went silent, and Jihyun cocked a head and voiced his confusion. “Jealous? What are you talking about?”

“I figured you were above petty feelings like that, but who knows, maybe you’re not as robotic as everyone claims you are.” Of course, she said that all with jest. Jumin wasn’t as stone cold as others wanted to believe. He was a hard onion to peel for sure, but with even one glimmer of its sparkling interior, one was entranced. When she had gotten to know him on a much deeper level, she felt a shift in his treatment towards her and she to him. It came to the point where occasionally her understanding of Jumin rivaled Jihyun’s, of course this was still only surface level.

“I never claimed I was.”

“Unless my ears are deceiving me, I don't hear any denial.”

“I don't know anything about the state of your ears, but I most certainly am not jealous.”

“Is that so?”

“Indeed.”

“Okay then, Mr. ‘Master of Emotions’, mind if I ask some questions?”

“You are free to proceed.” MC gauged his expression. His poker face seemed harder to read than normal but she started anyway.

“When you found out that I knew about Jihyun’s dad first, what went through your mind?” His head cocked to one side, thought evident through his mildly glazed eyes and posture leaning back.

“I was curious as to why.”

“And how’d you feel when Jihyun explained how he didn't want you to know?” A corner of his lips twisted down, a clear display of the mixed emotions rolling around in his head.

“I wanted to know why.” Sympathetically, her lips pursed together and her tone softened considerably.

“No, Jumin. How did you  _ feel _ ?”

He blinked, dark eyes drawn to his fingers that fiddled with his trademark cuff-links. That was Jihyun’s and her warning that Jumin felt distressed.

“If I must put it into words… an intense sensation gripped at my chest.” A hand found a break throughout his fidgeting to lightly hold at his chest. “It was quite uncomfortable, and I wish to never experience it again, please.” The brunet presented his friend an admonishing stare.

“I apologize, Jumin,” Jihyun spoke, remorse evident. “And I apologize for causing you great distress.”

“Thank you.”

“See, Jumin. That feeling you felt, the one you didn't like? That's what people describe as jealousy.”

“Jealousy,” he repeated as if testing it on his lips would make him understand it better.

“Yes. It usually happens when one person gets hurt from another unintentionally or sometimes intentionally. You know how in those soaps you watch, the woman would get upset whenever she’d find out her partner flirted or cheated with someone else?” His eyes widened a significant amount to where the couple could see the light bulb in his head go off.

“I always thought their actions were a bit dramatic. Those women always threw vases and ran over the illegitimate lovers. I would never do such a thing,” he muttered, eyes back to narrowing, still confused. “There would be a much better way to deal with feelings like that. For example, financially ruining that person or perhaps digging into their past?” He mulled over his wine. “I’ve seen that those methods have been proven to work more effectively when one's ultimate goal is revenge.”

MC’s eyes widened at where his thoughts ran to. Jihyun provided a small chuckle, and she shot him down with a disapproving glare; he just smiled.

“Though, now I better understand those women, my previous proclamation stands as I simply did not feel threatened enough.”

_ Enough _ was the key word. “Such cold words,” she regarded dryly with a shiver.

“I guess I shouldn't expect any less from you.” Jihyun spoke, voice light.

"I don't know whether or not I should be proud or worried." MC threw Jumin a wary look.

"Regardless of how you feel I would like to thank you for enlightening me."

"It's always nice to master the master of emotions." She shrugged. "So, um, you still want my help?"

"Help?" Jihyun looked between the both of them. "Is something wrong?"

"Jumin's got a tie dilemma. Nothing new."

"Yes," the company man agreed, "Nothing new therefore I still request for your assistance since I now know you fibbed." MC frowned and slightly slouched in her chair.

"Fibbed? Well, when you say it like that…" She pouted at the photographer. "Jihyun, this is all your fault."

"I agree."

Jihyun pursed his lips as he tried not to smile and failed. "Yes," he drawled. "I guess V managed to slip out."

"Slip him back in," MC laughed and the photographer couldn't help but huff in amusement with her. He squeezed her hand, fondly.

"Well, while you do that," Jumin placed the napkin from his lap in his finished plate, "I will contact Driver Kim for us all." He smoothed out his suit jacket before buttoning it. "I am curiously in the mood for a pound burrito," he muttered, settling his jacket over his shoulders.

MC’s brows jumped, and she grinned. "You're talking about Mamí’s, right? Let's go!" She jumped to her feet, snagged her jacket, and went to round the table and link arms with Jumin.

"Pound?" Jihyun echoed, astonished and sitting in a stupefied daze at how fast the conversation turned- and so strangely, too...

"Jihyun," Jumin called behind his shoulder, a ghost smile on his face that Zen would easily called scary on any other normal day. "We will wait by the entrance. Thank you for dinner ."

He was silent for a short second, befuddled. "Of course, Jumin." The blue-eyed male abashedly smiled before watching the duo saunter off. He could hear how enthusiastic MC was, chattering about what kind of burrito they'd get and if they should share.

“How about a dessert burrito!”

His smile quickly melted into fond amusement before making his way to the hostess in the front.

**Author's Note:**

> I think my next short story is going to kinda be about Jihyun and his dad?- and MC, duh. I have been waiting to write it but wanted to finish this first otherwise it would've never been completed.  
Thanks for reading. Tell me your thoughts!  
Happy reading :)  
~WAC


End file.
